


听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

青丘九尾狐羡X含光帝君叽

私设严重，非喜勿入 

番外之金光瑶反攻（2）

再热闹也有宾客散尽之时，如同一片红色海洋的敛芳殿只剩下了金光瑶和苏欲两人，就算这两人海量，这么多醉百年灌下去，多少都有几分醉意。苏欲兴致依旧很高，拉着金光瑶道：“阿瑶，我们到屋顶上去看风景！”

金光瑶笑着，看着脸色白里透红的苏欲在一身红装的映衬下美得叫人挪不开眼，那大红喜烛灯火摇曳，叫苏欲那灿如星辰的黑眸也泛着一层金色的流光。

金光瑶拉住苏欲的手往自己怀里一带，顺势将人打横一抱，刚想挪步，怀里的人便伸着手喊道：“酒,酒酒！”

“还喝？”金光瑶无奈地笑道。

“洞房花烛，佳人在怀，这时候不喝什么时候喝？”苏欲嚷道。

金光瑶只得顺手拿了一壶酒塞到苏欲手里，苏欲才心满意足地往他身上一靠，由着他一纵身跳上了大殿的屋顶。

金光瑶坐上屋脊，苏欲坐在他身旁，一对夜光杯斟满了酒递了一杯给金光瑶道：“今晚上喝了这么多，咱俩还没喝过呢。”

“是啊，来。”两人清脆地一声碰，各自饮尽杯中酒。

“阿瑶你看，”苏欲用手支着下巴，静静地望着偌大的敛芳殿，有山有湖，而今夜各处都是点点红烛煞是漂亮，“你这敛芳殿这么大，我从前会想，你总是在殿里养着许多妖精，其实是不是只是觉得太寂寞了？”

金光瑶一愣，半晌没说话却也没有否认。

“我那儿更大，”苏欲轻轻一笑道，“整个南极岛都是我的，除了我便是些飞禽走兽，有人觉得我闲云野鹤的整日喝喝酒钓钓鱼，日子过得可悠闲，其实有时候我觉得安静得可怕。”

“是啊。”金光瑶道。

“有时候我还挺怀念那时候烛龙梼杌满地跑，过几天便有个魔君妖君来闹一闹，我们一起去收拾这个收拾那个，打完了就喝得一醉方休。”苏欲道，“哪像现在，这个规矩那个规矩的，和谁成亲都要看人脸色。”

金光瑶大笑起来，伸手拦住苏欲的肩往自己身上靠了靠道：“你说你，每次佛尊都拿你当榜样来教育蓝曦臣莫要嗜血好战，搞得蓝曦臣是一听说起你便要头疼，其实你才是唯恐天下不乱的那个吧。”

苏欲也笑起来，头靠在金光瑶肩上道：“寂寞罢了，你看这世界变得这样快，你这小崽子如今都这么像模像样了。”

金光瑶伸手在苏欲后腰捏了一把调笑道：“什么小崽子，我第一回见你的时候就该直接上了你。”

“大话，”苏欲白了金光瑶一眼道，“那时你就是个毛头小子，所有的心思都写在脸上。”

“那你还跟我躲着蓝曦臣去偷乐子？”金光瑶讶异道。

苏欲轻轻地笑了起来道：“阿瑶，我若说我第一眼见着你就喜欢你，你可相信？”

“当真？”金光瑶扳过苏欲的肩膀直直地看着他的眼睛。

苏欲笑得眼睛弯弯道：“骗你。”

金光瑶一下便泄了气，叹了一声道：“我却是打第一眼就喜欢你，忘也忘不了。”金光瑶把脸埋进双手里道：“一直到现在，你何时说真话何时说假话我都分不清。”

苏欲无声地笑了起来，极快地凑过去，轻轻的一吻落在金光瑶的耳边。

金光瑶缓缓抬起头，静静地看着苏欲，就像是在看一件不可企及的无价之宝一般，半晌，像是想起了什么，从袖里掏出一把牙白色做工极精细的小刀递给苏欲道：“前一阵给你做的，你从前说过若是有梼杌的牙，你想用它做个刀鞘。”

苏欲接过那小刀，果然那一整个刀鞘都是用梼杌的獠牙制的，刀鞘的边上镶着一排黑曜石，十分好看，苏欲将那小刀在手中随意一转，拔出来看了看，刀身是用陨冰玄铁所制，通体全黑，在星光下竟无一丝反光，苏欲眉梢微微一挑，他曾说过会反光的刀刃不适合快速突击，尤其不适合在夜间使用，可哪有什么铁器是不会反光的呢，所以当时他不过是说了就算的，没想到金光瑶竟是往心里去了。

苏欲随手拿着那小刀耍了几下，啪地一声收回刀鞘里，瞥了一眼金光瑶，见这人竟是一脸期待的看着他，苏欲心里好笑，当年是他手把手教金光瑶如何炼制武器的，而后来金光瑶所制的刀剑在九天几乎是无价之物，这如今都当了不知多少年帝君早就独当一面的家伙，花尽心思地做了这样一把小刀送给他，还这么一副摇着尾巴虔诚的等着夸奖的表情，实在有趣极了。

“我当年送你那么好一把剑，你倒好，就用这样的杀鸡小刀来搪塞我，谁稀罕。”苏欲哼了一声道。

金光瑶愣了愣，但眼角余光一瞥，居然发现了苏欲的手指正轻轻地拂拭着那刀鞘上他刻的“欲”字。

“苏欲，”金光瑶猛地一下将苏欲拖到自己的面前，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰到一起，“这是你今晚上第几次说谎？”

苏欲略有些吃惊地看着金光瑶，片刻后笑了起来，那笑容真像是能融化千年的冰川，他轻轻地在金光瑶唇边一啄道：“第二次。”

金光瑶不为所动，抱着苏欲的双手又紧了紧道：“那现在呢？第几次？”

“还是第二次。”苏欲笑道。

突然，金光瑶的吻像是狂风骤雨一般像苏欲席卷而去，重重地几乎是要吃进肚一般的吻他，舌头毫不客气地在他嘴里四处扫荡，直叫这安静的夜空里回荡着两人越来越快的心跳。

金光瑶一把将苏欲抱起来，脚尖一点便从主殿临空飞到了他的寝殿，直接从那半开着的窗户一跃而入，片刻便和苏欲一个翻滚落到了宽敞的榻上。

金光瑶把苏欲压在榻上，一把将他的腰带扯去，拽着他的喜服从领口处往下一拉，苏欲大片的白皙的肩膀便露了出来。

“都嫁我了，今日定要乖一些。”金光瑶在苏欲的耳边急吻着道。

“好。”苏欲伸手将金光瑶的发冠取下，金光瑶长长的灰发便散落了下来，苏欲抚摸着金光瑶的长发，抱着他的后脑，揉搓着他的发根，金光瑶黑色的长发从苏欲的五指间里穿落下来，落在他身上。

金光瑶的心跳大声极了，这渴望了太久的人如今终于就乖乖地躺在他的怀里，笑盈盈地瞧着他，什么都应了他，可不知为何金光瑶竟是紧张起来，连动作都变得笨拙起来。

苏欲感觉道金光瑶的紧张，忍不住笑了起来道：“要不还是我来？”

“不行！”金光瑶一下捉住苏欲的两只手腕握在一起按在头顶的枕上，在苏欲脖颈边半亲半咬了一下，一副要硬来的架势，苏欲微微地挣了挣，白皙的脖子上多了一个浅红色的印记。

金光瑶其实清楚的晓得，他哪可能制得住苏欲，苏欲这样被他按着又亲又咬的，不过是让着他哄他高兴。金光瑶想起了从刚开始认识苏欲的时候起，他便明白这是个叫人几乎无法企及的人，他曾经为了能打败苏欲昼夜不停地修行，可到头来始终不曾与他缩短半分差距。而如今，这人这样温顺地躺在他身下，任由他宽衣解带，不过因为两个字：“喜欢”。

金光瑶解开苏欲的衣裳，禁锢在头顶的双手使得宽大的衣袖依旧套在他身上，裸.露在外的胸膛和手臂被大红色的喜服衬得更加白皙，只是看着便叫金光瑶石更到生疼。金光瑶跨在苏欲的腰上，一手在他赤.裸的胸口腰身上抚摸，另一手抽出自己的腰带，将苏欲的双手束在一起。

金光瑶俯下身，在他的胸前亲吻着，啃咬着，留下一路斑斑驳驳的吻痕，而苏欲真像是被一条丝质的锦带制住了似的完全没有反抗，甚至当金光瑶允吸他胸前小小的茱萸时，还轻声地哼了哼，金光瑶觉得他头脑热得几乎要崩裂开来，只得长长的呼吸，平缓着过快的心跳。长夜还长的很，他们还有余下的万万千千年。

金光瑶褪下了苏欲的裤子，那物半抬着头，干干净净的，就像是苏欲这人，看着像是个斯文俊俏的书生，可狠辣起来真是谁都及不上。

金光瑶握着那物揉了几下便一口&含&了住——这事他只为他而做，耐心仔细地舔舐着，允吸着，揉.搓着，他知道他喜欢怎样的力度和速度，他总能轻而易举地将他点燃。

苏欲半闭着眼睛，嘴里时有时无地轻轻哼着，身上半搭着一件敞开的外衣，双手被束缚在头顶，苏欲的皮肤偏白，身上都是他留下的印刻着“你是我的”的印子，被解开的墨色长发凌乱地铺满枕上，看起来是这样的美艳诱人，甚至有几分柔软，金光瑶知道，正是苏欲身上这种至柔和至刚的冲突以及两者的完美融合叫他爱的发狂，极致地引诱着他去征服，却从未得手半分，直到今晚。

苏欲的唤声渐渐频繁起来，腰背也开始用力，金光瑶加快了速度，苏欲终于闷闷地一声哼，泄了出来。金光瑶抬头瞧他，苏欲缓缓睁开眼，朝他似笑非笑地一瞥，颇有些戏谑的意味，这人就是这般，即使在这样的时候也从来就是这样一副半真半假的模样。

但这回定要叫他失控、叫他癫狂、叫他喊着“阿瑶，阿瑶”在他身下颤抖。

金光瑶将那白&浊之物吐在手心里，曲起苏欲的腿往他那隐秘之处抹去。他又怎会没有这样那样的脂膏？可他就想用那人自己的东西妥妥帖帖地为他铺好即将要闯入的那条从未有人踏进半寸的通道。

金光瑶的手指顺着那稠滑的液体慢慢往里探去，那温暖紧致的包裹似乎连一根指头都无法推入进去，金光瑶左右旋了旋，缓缓地没了半根指头进去，苏欲眉头微蹙，似有些不适地动了动，金光瑶抬眼瞧他，另一只手轻轻地抚着他的腰腹，像是一种安慰。金光瑶加第二个手指的时候，苏欲轻轻地哼了一声，密处收了收，眉头皱得更紧了些，金光瑶不知为何突然有种“要不算了吧，会弄痛他”的念头浮上心头。

“阿瑶。”苏欲唤他。

“痛么？”金光瑶问道。

苏欲摇了摇头，“别弄了，直接进来吧。”

金光瑶抽出手，在锦帕上擦了擦便凑到他身边，探身吻了吻他道：“会弄痛你的。”

“这样更难熬。”苏欲道，“你瞧我上回那样对你，你也还不是一样爽的很？”说着便“噗嗤”笑了出来。

金光瑶的脸竟然红了一阵，白了苏欲一眼道：“像你那种弄法，十个里得死八个。”

“可不是因为你皮糙肉厚的么。”苏欲笑道，“所以我才喜欢你呀。”

“什么道理。”金光瑶微微皱了皱眉苦笑道。

“是你自己跟我说男人更带劲的，我要是用对付女人的手段，还找你做什么？”苏欲扭了扭道，“来吧来吧，磨磨蹭蹭的。”

“恶趣味。”金光瑶在苏欲耳尖上咬了一口道，“等会儿别哭。”

“要哭了你就给我停下！”苏欲笑道。

“没门。”金光瑶重重地吻了一口苏欲，坐起身来挪到他腿间，一手托起他的后腰，将他的两条长腿搁在自己臂弯上，又抹了些水浊之物将自己滚烫之物整个儿涂了，才将顶端抵在了那狭小的入口。

金光瑶看了看自己怒涨着的石更物，又看了看苏欲那闭合着的入口，突然竟是又心软起来，不知为何他突然想起蓝曦臣从前讲他碰到越喜欢的人便越是手软，蓝曦臣这厮果然是看穿了他的软肋，可到了这个点上还心软的，真的就只是苏欲了。

金光瑶深吸了口气，挥散自己胡思乱想的念头，慢慢地往里推挤了一下——完全没有进去。

“阿瑶，”苏欲用腿蹭了蹭他道，“我觉得还是你趴着我来比较方便。”

“苏欲，我那是心疼你！”金光瑶一瞪眼道。

“早晓得我应该拿本闲书来看看，你慢慢磨蹭个一两个时辰也无妨。”苏欲道。

“苏欲！”金光瑶狠瞪一眼道，“那我真来啦。”

“嗯，为师等着呢。”苏欲瞟了一眼金光瑶道。

金光瑶只觉得头脑里又是轰隆一响，苏欲那一眼看得真是一个勾魂，这种时候还提什么为师为徒的，虽然平日里也没真当他是师父看，可这会儿说这话，真有种说不清道不明的逆伦悖常的意味，却让金光瑶又是好一阵血脉怒张。

金光瑶按紧了苏欲的腰，狠了狠心，坚定地往里顶了进去。慢极的，但却是寸寸挺进。

苏欲刚才调笑的神色渐渐散了开去，身体被打开的痛楚使他下意识地咬住嘴唇，脚趾卷曲起来，眉头也紧紧地锁了住，金光瑶不敢看苏欲的表情，只怕一看便又要心软，等还剩寸余的时候，金光瑶加快了速度，一挺腰，一下全部陷了进去。苏欲终究是没熬住，头一仰，“嗯”地一声哼了出来

那紧密相连的感觉太过刺激，金光瑶握着苏欲腰身的手指都不住有些过于用力，在苏欲略瘦却不显单薄的腰上留下了几个微红的指印。苏欲的手依旧被锁着，表情显得有些痛苦，额上渗出些许细汗，这是金光瑶从未见过的模样，金光瑶只觉得自己的心跳声在耳膜上咚咚地敲打。

微微退出一些再顶入，节奏缓缓的，被拿捏地恰到好处，金光瑶小心地不能再小心，只希望苏欲能尽快地适应起来，他才好叫他也快活起来。

两人谁都没有说话，宽大的床帐里只剩下原始的律动，也不知是过了多久，金光瑶听得苏欲轻轻地叹了口气，神色也缓了过来，可不过片刻，便见苏欲将绑着的双手朝他伸了伸，又用挪揄的口吻道：“我这下可逃不走了，帮我解了可好，敛芳尊？”

那一声“敛芳尊”喊得金光瑶一阵气血上涌，差一点把不住精关，又或是几乎一口血吐了出来，金光瑶这一下是实在没本事还嘴，只得瞪了瞪苏欲，笨手笨脚地替他解了手上的锦带，才刚解开便猛地觉悟苏欲又是在演戏逗他，什么样的绳子绑得住他？

算了，做戏做全套吧，金光瑶清了清嗓子道：“乖。”表情却实在别扭。

“阿瑶，抱一下我，”苏欲朝他伸手道。

才刚刚缓过来，便就开始不安分起来，金光瑶的眉角一跳，心里想着大约真要死在这人身上了，再一想又觉得挺好的，两人一起死在榻上，真是一件美事。

金光瑶俯下身去抱住苏欲，身下不停，一手托着他的腰，另一手抚着他长长的黑发，又在他耳边脖颈上细细地吻着。

“好了，做都做了，你以后可要负责啊。”苏欲伸手拧了拧金光瑶的耳朵道。

金光瑶只觉得自己实在是失算了，原本当是只要上了他便如何如何了，可如今一看，即使像这样在他身体里厮磨着，自己还是被调戏的那个。

金光瑶觉得有些生气，自然不是当真，可便由着这股气，重重地顶了一下道：“要如何负责？”

苏欲的身子僵了僵，但片刻便道：“自然是什么都得听我的，我叫你做什么便做什么。”

金光瑶干脆用力动作起来，又按着苏欲的腿分得更开些道：“我怎么觉得该是你听我的？不是都该听从夫君的么？”

苏欲被他顶撞地有些气急，暗自顺了顺气用随意的语气道：“阿瑶你真是一点都不温柔，你瞧人家蓝忘机，肯定不是你这般霸道的。”

金光瑶身子一滞，撑起身来自上而下眯着眼睛看着苏欲道：“这种时候你还能想到别的人？苏欲，我真想把你这张嘴给缝起来。”

“凶！”苏欲白了一眼金光瑶，伸手在他腰上一拧道，“缝起来了你下回别求着我舔一舔你。”

这一句话一出口，金光瑶嵌在他身子里的东西便是一涨，苏欲伸手拍了拍金光瑶的肩，啧啧地叹道：“阿瑶你是真可爱，熬到这会儿定是费了大力气了。”

金光瑶闭了眼，这人真是太要命了，只要有一刻的空闲，便能把人给弄疯了。

金光瑶一把抓住苏欲搭在他肩上的手，狠狠地按在榻上，另一手捉了他的一只脚踝搁在自己肩上，苏欲几乎是被他半提了起来，腰腹都离了榻，每一次的挺进，都将他整个人撞得往上一耸，长发在枕上磨蹭，很快便揉乱了。

苏欲终于闭了嘴，甚至压制着呼吸，只怕一开口便是那不堪的呻.&吟，那石更极了的器物在他的身体里横行，除却疼痛以外异样的感觉开始冉冉升起。

“不说话了？”金光瑶俯视着紧紧咬着嘴唇脸色泛红的苏欲道，放开了他的手便握住了他身前软着的那物。

苏欲不开口，手牢牢地抓着床单，把那丝质的床单都捏皱了。

金光瑶将他的脚踝又往上提了提，同时身子微微地转了个角度，一下没根而入，苏欲的身子便是明显地一震，金光瑶的嘴角翘了起来，便顺着这个方向继续大开大合起来，手中疲软的东西慢慢石更了起来，金光瑶顺势揉弄了起来，几乎是每一下的套弄，那物便涨大一圈，很快的便烫热石更挺起来。

“真不说话了，师父？”金光瑶坏笑道。

苏欲连耳尖都红了起来，但却是一声不吭，听得金光瑶逗他，只是微微睁开眼看了看金光瑶，可只这么一眼，金光瑶便觉得腹中像是燃起了一把火，那眼神显得有些无力又有些无措，而无力和无措这两个词从来不是用来形容苏欲的，那强悍的人，这会儿只是因为自己的侵犯而显得弱势起来，金光瑶的心里一瞬间有什么东西无限地膨胀起来。

金光瑶放下苏欲的腿，一手拉起苏欲，另一手快速扯过一个靠垫塞在他背后使他半坐起来，金光瑶将他的双腿曲起来在身侧大幅度打开，苏欲极好的身手使得他的身体也十分柔韧，而此刻这样的一个姿势却显得有些屈辱，并且如果他一低头，便能清楚地看见自己吞吐着金光瑶的那处。

苏欲显然有些难堪，皱着眉头咬着嘴唇扭过头去不看金光瑶，金光瑶一手继续控住他的物什揉搓，另一手却托着他的后脑扳过他的脸吻他。金光瑶灵活的舌尖几下就撬开苏欲紧闭的唇舌，苏欲的呼吸顿时乱了，金光瑶趁势伸了手指到他嘴里不让他咬着牙，而身下又加快了速度。

金光瑶感觉到苏欲的身体开始连续地颤抖起来，嘴里也溢出了些压制着的，但却是清晰可闻的呻.吟，涎水顺着他的手指缓缓淌下来，眼神却是失了焦点。

“师父，你看，”金光瑶向下按了按苏欲的脸，迫使他的眼光落在两人交.&&合之处，“好好看着，我怎么把你干到泄出来。”

苏欲的身体挣了挣，伸手往金光瑶胸前推了推，却是不着力的，金光瑶更加放肆起来，每一下都是重重地击中苏欲的里心。

“啊……”苏欲终于喊了出来，而后处也急速地收紧起来。

“艹，你别这么紧。”金光瑶几乎要被他拧得泄了出来，手里变换这花样刺激着苏欲，苏欲的身子剧烈地痉挛起来，被金光瑶握在手里的东西猛地跳了跳。

“阿瑶……”苏欲长长地唤出一声，再也忍不住地倾泻出来，金光瑶强自忍着的快意终于在那一声唤中破功，低吟一声也同时泄了出来。

两人就这么面对面地大口地喘着气，金光瑶的汗一滴接着一滴地顺着额角掉落在苏欲身上。

真是歇了好一会儿两人才渐渐缓过神来，苏欲伸手拍了拍金光瑶的脸笑道：“死小子，有两把刷子么。”声音却是哑了。

金光瑶一下笑了出来，也顾不得这一身汗一身粘稠的一把抱住苏欲，胡乱地亲吻着他的额头脸颊，就像是一个毫无城府情窦初开的毛头小子一般，第一次和心爱之人手忙脚乱地办完了事之后那满心欢喜的激动模样。

“啧，快去洗洗！粘死了。”苏欲笑着推他，可金光瑶死死地抱着他不松手，一句话不说只是劈头盖脸地亲他。

“喂！傻子！”苏欲拍拍他的脸道，“好了好了！”

“苏欲，”金光瑶终于安静下来，双手抱着他的腰下巴搁在他的肩上道，“我终于干到你了，终于干到你了。”

苏欲翻了个白眼道：“你会不会说点好听的？没点出息！”

金光瑶把脸埋在苏欲的脖颈里蹭着，过了好一会儿喃喃道：“师父，我好爱你。”

“从来都没喊过我一句师父，这会儿倒是喊上了。”苏欲道。

“我从前只怕喊了你师父，这辈子都上不了你了。”金光瑶低声道。

“你脑子里就只有这档子的事么？我真是白教了你这许多本事！”苏欲道，伸手摸着金光瑶的耳朵轻轻的揉。

金光瑶抬起身来，看了看苏欲满身凌乱，便乖乖地退了出来，那白&浊之物连带着流了一些出来，金光瑶一瞧见，脸上一下滚烫。金光瑶伸手扯过一块锦帕，轻柔又仔细地帮苏欲擦拭着身上的稠物，突然见到他搁在一旁白皙纤瘦的脚，脚指尖泛着血色透出浅浅的红，指甲修得整齐圆润，金光瑶竟是觉得喉咙一阵紧，忍不住极快地附身在那脚背上吻了吻，脸面上却是红得发紫起来。

苏欲咯咯地笑起来，伸手在金光瑶额头上一弹道：“傻得不行！”

金光瑶头低得简直要埋到地下去，在自己身上胡乱地擦了几下，便伸手将苏欲搭在肩上的衣裳拉了起来在胸前合拢。

“哟，管脱还管穿啊，你这是周到的很啊。”苏欲道。

金光瑶在榻上左右寻着刚才的腰带，但转念一想不过是想要带苏欲去洗澡，又何须找什么腰带，脑袋里实在是一片空白，便自个儿傻笑起来。

“多大点出息！”苏欲抬起脚踢了踢金光瑶的腹部，又像是戏弄一般快速地往他又石更了几分的物什上一绕道，“真想叫人来看看你这帝君在榻上是个什么蠢模样。”

金光瑶瞪了苏欲一眼道：“你这师祖还不是一样被干得叫着泄出来？”

“这不是寻常的事么？我要是泄不出来，只能说是你手段不行而已。”苏欲白了一眼道。

金光瑶一下便高兴起来道：“爽么？很爽是么？早和你说了，你早些年答应我不就好了？”

“早些年你能有这样的手段？”苏欲双手在胸前一插道，“这不是放你出去历练历练再来好好地伺候我么。”

金光瑶笑了起来，打嘴仗他真是永远打不过苏欲的，其实无论打什么仗都一样，金光瑶随手披了衣裳下了榻，一把将苏欲抱起来，也不走门，就从窗子里脚尖一点地跳了出去，两下到了暖池旁，揭了身上的衣裳便拉着苏欲下了池子。

苏欲靠在池旁闭着眼睛歇了会儿，等身后微妙的不适感退去，睁眼的时候，便瞧见金光瑶站在他身旁半步距离正小心翼翼地偷瞧他。

“干嘛？”苏欲抬脚踢了踢他道。

金光瑶装作不在意的转过半个身道：“看看你是不是累了。”

“累！过来帮我揉揉肩。”苏欲道。

金光瑶回头看了看苏欲，当真挪过来把苏欲抱起来一些，让他伏在池旁，伸手帮他按肩。

“真是不容易啊，收了个徒弟这么多年才养乖了知道要帮师父揉肩。”苏欲闭着眼睛道。

金光瑶无言，只得好好地给他按摩，揉完了肩又揉背，揉完了背又捶了腰，苏欲觉得金光瑶这拿捏的手法倒是真不错，按得他筋骨好一阵舒爽。苏欲站起身来想要伸个懒腰，但一抬身子，便被一根石更物抵住了后腰。

“死小子你！”苏欲一转身，一把捏住金光瑶的肩，手里一用劲便听得那肩骨一阵噼里啪啦的响。

“疼！”金光瑶跳起来，却被苏欲一把抓住往池边一甩，一手将他的背往下一按，一手拉着他的腰一提，往前一顶，猛地一下便捅了进去。

金光瑶喊都来不及就这么被一下突了进去，几乎没有一刻停顿便是一阵疾风骤雨般的一下下突进。

“乖徒儿，师父可没你这般的好耐心，你就忍着些吧。”苏欲伸手在金光瑶身下一揉，笑了起来。

霎时暖池一片春光旖旎。


End file.
